


"sometimes the best medicine is to lie down and remember how to breath"

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sick Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	"sometimes the best medicine is to lie down and remember how to breath"

Erano giorni che Steve si sentiva male, non riusciva a fare nulla di particolare, anche respirare gli sembrava la cosa più difficile del mondo, non riusciva a capire da cosa dipendesse non lo credeva possibile me era arrivato alla conclusione che quella sua condizione fosse dovuta dalla lontananza di Tony che era dovuto andare via per degli impegni di lavoro.  
Quella sera tornò e vide Steve a letto con il respiro affannoso che non riusciva neanche a mettere in fila una frase compiuta "Cosa ti è successo?" gli chiese Tony "Sei pallido e non respiri bene, chi ti ha fatto questo?" gli chiese preoccupato cercando di farlo riprendere a respirare per bene "Non so cosa mi sia successo da quando te ne sei andato via non riesco a respirare più bene, non riesco neanche a ricordare come si debba respirare" gli disse il biondo preoccupato "Devi inalare ed espirare, non ci vuole tanto" commentò ironico Stark mettendogli una mano sulla fronte, scottava "Sei sicuro di non aver preso l'influenza o qualcosa di simile?" chiese al ragazzo dandogli un bacio "No sono stato sempre qui e giuro che non ho toccato nulla di quello che mi hai detto di non toccare" disse Steve prima che potesse essere sgridato da Tony "Credo che sia solo il fatto che mi sei mancato" disse Rogers guardandolo con gli occhi lucidi "Puoi fare qualcosa per aiutarmi, Tony?" gli chiese disperato "Qualsiasi cosa sia, falla, voglio tornare a respirare normalmente" lo pregò il biondo , "Molte volte la migliore cura è sdraiarsi e ricordare come si respira" gli disse Tony dolcemente "Ma dato che per te non funziona dovremmo darti un piccolo aiutino" disse per poi iniziare a baciarlo sul collo e sul petto "Tony, fermati, non dovresti fare così" disse Steve che cercava di staccarsi l'altro di dosso "Rilassati, so bene che di solito sei tu a comandare, ma oggi devi essere curato, quindi stai tranquillo e lasciami fare, ogni tanto lasciare il controllo non è male per nessuno" disse Tony per poi continuare a massaggiargli con vigore i fianchi per farlo tranquillizzare, e vide che piano piano stava trovando il modo di respirare leggermente meglio, ma Steve non voleva che Tony continuasse non gli sembrava giusto e lo staccò da sé ma in quel momento riprese il respiro affannoso "Su, Stevie rilassati e fammi fare quello che voglio, rilassati ti farò ricalibrare il respiro, tu pensa solo a non soffocare" disse il miliardario prima di mettersi di nuovo sopra il suo amato, continuava a baciarlo e sentiva la sua eccitazione continuare a crescere "Vedi che ti piace essere coccolato, Stevie?" gli chiese retorico e poi continuò a toccarlo e baciarlo in ogni punto del corpo che gli fosse possibile, ci fece anche qualche morso sulla pelle sottile dell'inguine facendolo fremere e respirare forte ma in modo più regolare "Continua così, pulcino" disse Tony per poi allargargli ancora di più le gambe, poi lo baciò "Ora ti farà un po' male ma ti prometto che dopo ti sentirai molto molto meglio, te lo garantisco" disse il moro mentre continuava a baciarlo, poi lo prese di scatto e si mosse con spinte continue e forti, con un ritmo regolare come se volesse aiutarlo a fargli capire quale fosse il ritmo giusto per riuscire a respirare efficacemente, lo sentì ansimare e gridare il suo nome e godere come non l'aveva mai visto prima "Ti piace allora essere la mia bambolina almeno per una volta?" gli chiese Stark mentre continuava a penetrarlo e baciargli il petto questa volta mordendogli un capezzolo e sentendolo ansimare ancora "Sì, voglio di più" disse tranquillo, Tony sentiva che il suo respiro aveva ripreso un ritmo regolare e sorrise, continuò a dargli soddisfazione come richiesto, quando fu soddisfatto venne dentro di lui e poi lo aiutò a superare la sua eccitazione.  
Poi gli diede un bacio "Adesso come ti senti?"chiese Tony "Molto meglio e riesco a respirare di nuovo" disse Steve, il moro sorrise "Cosa ti avevo detto? Molte volte la migliore medicina è stendersi e ricordarsi come si respira, o lasciare che qualcuno te lo ricordi"


End file.
